Today's large computing facility or telephone central office systems are generally constructed from several frames of equipment linked together by cables. Inside each frame can be a large number of individual printed circuit board arranged into functional groups. The functional groups are usually plugged into a common backplane that is attached to the frame. Card guides insure proper alignment of the individual PCBs and the backplane prior to the PCB mating with the backplane. Simple card guides can be found in most personal computer systems. However, in high reliable system, such as telephone systems, these simple card guides are not adequate.
An additional requirement for high reliable system, such as telephone systems, is the ability to prevent the PCB from coming lose during structural vibrations, yet be easily removed by the system administrator or repairperson. The card guides also must withstand repeated use without failure or fatigue.
Therefore it is the objective of the present invention to provide a locking card guide that prevents the unwanted removal of a printed circuit board while still allowing an intentional removal without significant hindrance.